Truth Behind Closed Doors
by Ello Beautiful
Summary: 10 Years On is it finally time for Harry Potter to learn the truth. Harry & O.C, possible founders.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Truth Behind Closed Doors

Author: 'ello beautiful

Summary: 10 years on is it finally time for Harry to know the truth?

OC & Harry.P

Draco and the Founders in as well.

Enjoy

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Disclaimer!**

**EVERYTHING HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.! IF YOU RECOGNIZE IT, IT AIN'T MINE! **

Random thought. Hope You Like. Review Please. Will Continue Writing When I Get 5 Reviews...because I have loads of other ideas and if people are going to read this one then I'll carry it on.

Also, yes I did get the name for my main character from the lion king 2. I don't own it Disney does. (I'm a sucker for Disney Films =D)

"KIARA!!" Mel bellowed from the bathroom. Kiara Evans was sat on the bed in Mel's room giggling. She had once again excelled herself in pranking the petty kids of the home. For the last 10 years she'd been the talk of all social workers gatherings. How on earth a girl could be left in a children's home when she was 10 and only age 6 years? No-body knows.

Mel was the new kid in the home and as per usual Kiara decided it was her job to prank them...the usual first shower, run and steal all the towels and most defiantly their clothes before barricading their room so they couldn't get in. Everyone had been through it and to this day found it quite funny to watch the newer kids try to find a decent way of getting back to their room and actually get in.

~.~.~.~.~Next Morning~.~.~.~.~

Kiara sat on the table in the kitchen munching on a slice of toast. She'd been back for the school holidays for three days now and all ready she'd caused havoc and got herself grounded because of her prank on Mel.

"Kiara get off the table please" the head care worker of Suntree Children's Home was Kellie White. She was hip and modern but really strict. Kiara frequently got on her nerves.

"Why should I?" She snapped back, being woken early on a morning didn't compliment Kiara's personality.

"Because I told you to and you've got mail." Kellie's head was buried in the fridge looking for something to do for breakfast pointing to a pile of mail. Kiara jumped off the table and ran to the pile of mail. Just as she picked it up the rest of the kids piled into the kitchen demanding breakfast,

"Come on Kellie. I'm starved. Any mail for me Ki?" Leo was Kiara's only good friend at the children's home. Of course she had loads at school but she had to leave them last year.

"Na, you're not good enough." She laughed coming to the letters she had been waiting for. There were three:

_Kiara Evans_

_Suntree Children's Home_

_Third Floor_

_Second Bedroom On The Left_

_Surrey_

_England_

_Madame Kiara Evans_

_Suntree Children's Home_

_Deuxieme chamber_

_Troisieme etage_

_Anglettere _

And finally...

_Kiara Evans_

_Suntree Children's Home_

_Surrey_

_Anglettere _

'Lovely', she thought Madame Maxine, Professor Dumbledore and Fleur. She kissed Leo twice on the cheek ignoring the letters

"Morning Leo" He beamed, "You know...you should really be used to that by now. I've done it every morning, every night and every other greeting in between." She laughed at Leo still smiling like a goofy baboon.

"I know, it just takes me by surprise that's all." She rolled her eyes, grabbed her letters and went into her bedroom. The ones from Madame Maxine and Professor Dumbledore could wait. She anxiously opened Fleur's,

_Dearest Kiara,_

_Ca va? I 'ope you are well. I weesh you could be 'ere in France wiz me and our friends. We miss you way too much. Ohh of course I would love to come and veesit you at 'ome. We could 'ave lots of fun. Please reply soon. I am anxious to 'ear your reply. _

_Lots of love_

_Fleur xx_

Kiara laughed, her best friend's English was certainly improving. She would have to congratulate her. She quickly scribbled down a reply, saying she would meet Fleur at the airport when she comes from France on Friday at 12 'o' clock sharp and that she couldn't wait to see her best friend. She moved to Madame Maxine's letter next...

_Madame Kiara, _

_Ca va? I will make this short. I am regretful to lose such a good student from out great school. You've always been such a pleasure to teach being such an intelligent witch. I wish you well for the future which ever route you take. Your Beuxbatons exam results are as follows;_

_Pass Grades - T - Tres Bien,B- Bien_

_Fail Grades - M- Mal U- Mallheursment. _

(**AN: **I have no idea what subjects they take at Beuxbatons so I guessed)

_Charms - T_

_Transfiguration- T_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts T (Full Marks)_

_Duelling T (Full Marks)_

_Care Of Magical Creatures B_

_History Of Magic M_

_DivinationU_

_Magical LanguagesT_

_FlyingT (Full Marks)_

_Total Passes: 7_

_Extra Notes: Bravo Madame Evans. Three results containing full marks. It's a record very well done. I am proud to have taught you all I know. _

_I hope your future is bright. _

_Keep in contact. _

_Thank you, for an amazing (? is zees right in eenglish) time_

_Yours truly,_

_Madame Olympe Maxine_

_Headmistress of Beuxbatons Academy of Magic_

Kiara was over the moon. The best results she'd ever seen and she'd set a new record. 7 out of 9 passes and 3 full marks. Totally over the moon she reached for Professor Dumbledore's letter,

_Dear Keira._

_It's lovely to hear your interest attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I would love it if you could attend a meeting sometime towards the end of the summer as to sort out all of your details etc. I await your reply. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Albus P.W.B Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Kiara had refused to put who she actually was on her letter as to surprise the old man that was her godfather. They'd not seen nor heard from each other for 11 years.

##Flashback##

"Mum!" Kiara shouted,

"What?" Her mum replied,

"Will you tell my slime ball of a brother to stop trying to eat my letter Albus" She wined. 10 year old Kiara Evans sat at her desk prying her 3 foot letter from her little brother's hands. Her mum came into the room,

"He's only playing Kiara. Stop moaning on. Drink your potion please. It should be anytime within the next few days." Her mum warned her, silent tears in her eyes. Kiara lifted the golden potion to her lips and drank it all, it burned her throat and she felt her face tighten a bit more. She signed the letter and folded it into the envelope,

##End Flashback##

Kiara sat, tears streaming down her face. Her mother was her best friend and she'd not seen in her 26 years. She remembered back to the day that her mother had told her that she and her father were going to die soon and she needed Kiara's help to ensure that her children would be safe. They'd spent weeks developing a potion that would help. It took every inch of intelligence that both witches had to develop it. Within the week before her parents were to leave Kiara, she drank the golden potion every day, five times a day. Every time she drank the tighter her face felt and before long she knew it had worked. Kiara left her parents house the night they were to die and stayed with Bathilda Bagshot, a friendly witch and a friend of the family. When she heard the explosion and a scream- she knew they were gone. After a while she heard the small sound of crying. She left the house- regardless of Bathilda's protests and made her way to what used to be her home. It was well and surely in ruins but she could hear the cries of her baby brother. He was in his crib looking into the empty eyes of his mother. When he noticed his sister he clapped and let himself to be lifted into her protective arms. It hurt Kiara to think of the time she closed her mother's eyes, kissed her on the head one last time and left her behind, she'd only been 10.

Getting to her feet, Kiara began to reach under her bed for the small box she had that contained her wand, photo's and letters she'd received over the years. She opened it by speaking into it the last words she'd said to her brother -

"_I'll always be with you. Whenever, wherever. Never forget me Muncher" _

The box clicked open and she took out a family photo. There was her, her mother and her brother. Standing watching was her father's friend, Remus Lupin. Running around the garden behind them was a black shaggy dog. Each person was laughing. Perched on Remus' shoulder was another animal, a shabby grey rat. Kiara felt her temper rising! Her father was gone because of him! She felt her fingertips flare and before long she'd blown the top hinges off the door and now it was hanging at an odd angle. She picked up her wand,

"Reparo". Kellie came barging up the stairs

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??" She bellowed

"Sorry Kel, my fault, fell into the door. Been hanging off for ages," Kiara said poking her head out of her perfectly fine door.

"Well it looks fine now" She asked suspiciously,

"Yeah, well I'm holding it up aren't I...waiting for Leo to get the toolkit so I can fix it?" Kellie nodded,

"Okay then. Try to be careful next time."

"Sure" Kiara smiled, "LEO WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY UP!!!"

Leo came running into the room carrying the toolkit,

"Wait a min...that door isn't hanging off"

"No, it really is" Kiara replied sarcastically, she finished off putting everything apart from her wand in the box and putting back under her bed next to her trunk. Leo was stood motionless by the door,

"Leo. Leo" Kiara panicked when he didn't move, "Leo hunny" She followed her eye line as it landed on the window, a brilliant phoenix was perched on the window

"Fawkes" Kiara whispered, she opened the window and let the brilliant phoenix fly through the window. He landed gracefully on her bed with a soft _clunk. _Kiara sat down next to the bird and stroked its head. Fawkes watched Leo with curiosity filled eyes as Kiara moved to her desk and wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore,

_Dear Professor,_

_Thank you, for your letter concerning my application to Hogwarts. I would like to ask, I know its short notice, but would we be able to move the meeting to sometime before this Friday as I have some matters I would like to discuss with you._

_Yours truly,_

_Keira E._

She sealed the letter in an envelope and returned to Fawkes. Leo was looking straight back at the bird,

"He won't hurt you Leo." She said tying the letter to Fawkes out stretched leg, "Will you Fawkes?" The bird made a slight chirp and looked at Kiara. She smiled and stroked the birds head again before holding out her arm. Fawkes nipped her hand as a sign of affection and hopped onto her arm. She opened the window and launched Fawkes into the skies.

"Ki...what exactly was that?" Leo asked sitting down where Fawkes had been only moments before.

"Leo, Fawkes is a phoenix. It's a rare bird, really in a nut shell- he'll live forever. When the time comes for him to die his body sets on fire and he is re-born from the ashes." Kiara explained as she sat on her desk and rummaged around for the address of her childhood best friend, Lyra. Leo knew about Kiara being a witch after he caught her practising spells when she first arrived at the home, it was then they became friends because Kiara didn't have it in her to wipe his memory. She finally found the address and set it aside for later. She picked up her wand and started throwing it up in the air. Leo watched her, a smile on his face. Every since he'd found out Kiara was a witch he'd never find a friend like her.

##Flashback##

Leo stood outside Kiara's door. She was the new girl...Leo knew how it felt to be alone on your first day so he'd decided to go and welcome her. The door at the end of the corridor that was to be hers was open. Through the crack in the door Leo could see different coloured sparks, red, blue, yellow, white. He pushed open the door and peeped inside, Kiara was stood in the middle of the room firing the sparks out of a stick at figures popping up all over the place. She struck the last one down with a beam of white light that caused the figure to disappear. She caught Leo then- his curious brown eyes staring wide with shock. Kiara pointed her wand at Leo and said

"I can't do it. You're eyes...they're the same colour as my fathers." She lowered the wand and pulled Leo into a hug kissing both of his cheeks

"Kiara Evans. 16 years old. Witch; currently attending Beuxbatons Academy of Magic in the South of France." The last thing Leo remembers was smiling at Kiara and then telling her everything about himself that he could think of.

##End of Flashback##

"Leo...you're staring" Kiara said a smile on her face.

"S-s-sorry" He stuttered bringing himself back to reality, "Just remembering when I found out" She laughed,

"I remember that." She continued to laugh but looked at her watch, "Ah well, time for me to take my potion. Nearing the end of it now Leo. Cannot wait" Leo hadn't a clue what the potion did, he never actually thought to ask. He enjoyed watching Kiara perform magic on the empty glass and soon watch it filled to the brim of a golden liquid that Kiara would drink close her eyes and then vanish the glass into thin air.

~.~.~.~.5 Hours Later.~.~.~.~.~

Kiara took the potion again. She would take it once more today before she went to bed and then she'd start the regime all over again. Fawkes turned up with a letter from Dumbledore and a stunning Kestrel she knew to belong to Fleur. She opened that letter first

_Dear Kiara,_

_Sorry about this but Gabrielle has fallen ill. I cannot come to visit I have to stay 'ome and look after 'er. Sorry again Kiara darling. I vill make it up to you._

_Lots of love_

_Fleur xxx_

Kiara's heart sank. She was looking forward to seeing Fleur one last time before she moved to Hogwarts. She opened the letter from Dumbledore grimly expecting to see, _Sorry miss, we don't believe you are who you say you are. You are to be sentenced to Azkaban for working with the Dark Lord._ But her hopes were lifted,

_Dear Keira_

_That would be fine. Don't worry my schedule wasn't actually full this week. All I have is an appointment with my dear friend and a staff briefing. I would love it if we could meet tomorrow in Hogsmede's Three Broomsticks and we'll walk together to the castle. If you can please arrive outside at 10:30 am, thank you for your interest in Hogwarts._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Kiara smiled and began to rake about in her wardrobe for some decent robes to wear.

~.~.~.~.Next Morning.~.~.~.~.~

Kiara woke at 9am and cursed. She had slept in...again. She took her potion and once again felt her face tighten but ignored it as she pulled out a set of trendy royal blue robes she'd bought only recently and headed to the bathroom. She set the shower running and locked the door with her wand before placing it on the window sill and getting into the shower singing the weird sisters;

"Dance around like a crazy elf...like an ogre you just don't care. Dum do dum da. Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na na na na na na na na na na." She carried on singing as she got out the shower and dried off. Pulling on the robes and using her wand to do her hair nicely. She returned to her room were she put on her make-up and left a note for Leo. _Gone out to meet the Prof. see you later. Love Kiara xx _With that, she closed her eyes and turned on the spot thinking of Hogsmeade. She laded in the cobbled street with a pop. Looking around her she was back here with her parents on her 10th birthday looking for something she wanted. She'd ended up with lots of chocolate from Honneydukes. She walked down the street breathing in the fresh air. As she got to the three broomsticks she was surprised to see that the Professor was already stood waiting outside for her. She smiled and walked up to him,

"Professor. I'm surprised to see you here. I am almost 10 minutes early." She smiled at the shocked professor

"Kiara darling. It's been to long!" He said as he pulled his god-daughter into a hug,

"Too long Albus. Shall we?" She offered him her arm, they linked and began to walk to the castle,

"Why, I see that potion of ours worked perfectly. You're looking as young as 16. How old should you be now...20?"

"Unfortunately," She chucked, as they walked up the steps, the castle now in sight, "It's magnificent. I would have loved to come here when I turned 11 rather than go to Beuxbatons."

"Now, now, Kiara. You did the right thing going to Beuxbatons, how else would you protect your brother when he was old enough?"

"With him knowing I existsted." She mumbled. They reached the grand doors of the castle.

"Midget Gems" Albus said to the gargoyle. It moved aside at the sound of the muggle sweet and let Albus and Kiara up the stairs and into the Headmasters office. Fawkes was on his perch, he chirped when he saw Kiara. She stroked his head as she looked around the office.

"We'll get the business over with to begin with then we'll catch up. We'll start of with your house. I know what you want to be put into but lets see if the sorting hat agrees. Just place it on your head." Kiara picked up the hat and placed it on her head,

"Ahh a great mind. Let me see. Look for each quality in you, intelligence, loyalty, bravery or ambitious. Extremely intelligent, but sly...tricked the headmaster here, loyalty is there, right next to bravery would jump in front of a killing curse for the people you loved would you. Well young one- you're your mother and father all over. You have excellent traits of every house so I suppose it's down to where you would do best in...so I say....GRYFINDOR!" Kiara smiled as she took the hat off her head and placed it on the desk. The hat had said she was her mother and father all over. They were still alive in her. Dumbledore smiled proudly,

"So...Kiara. Tell me...what is Beuxbatons like?" They spent the rest of the day talking, they got dinner brought up by a house elf where they ate and laughed. Kiara took her potion at the times she needed to and carried on swapping stories with her godfather.

"Oh yes, something to tell you. I'm sure you heard about Peter Pettigrew?" The euphoric mood went as soon as it came

"Yes, the traitorous little rat!" She cursed. Dumbledore looked puzzled,

"Why...may I ask...are you cursing the man that protected you?" He asked. Kiara's eyebrows shot up,

"Protected me? He was the secret keeper, persuaded my dad to change." They spent the last hour together talking about their families, Kiara was the only one to know about Albus' family, they were best friends, they trusted each other more than anyone else could. They knew everything about one another.

"Would you like me to introduce you to our teachers before I walk you to the gates and I assume you can apperate back to your home?" He asked leading Kiara out of his office

"Yes, thank you Albus." She smiled. He lead them to the great hall were the teachers were all sat around one of the house tables in the middle of the hall. They all looked to Albus and Kiara as they entered the hall. Kiara's eyes found black ones, Snape.

"Staff, this is Kiara Evans. She's a new student in Gryffindor this year. Kiara this is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and our potions master." Kiara didn't say anything or move, Snape stood there and just watched as Kiara narrowed her eyes.

"Do you two know each other?" Albus asked,

"Later" Kiara said as she moved from Professor Snape.

"Okay, this is Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and our herbology teacher"

"Nice to meet you" She smiled and shook the professor's hand, they moved to a very small man next, stood on the table so he could reach Kiara's height,

"This is Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and or Charms Professor."

"Good evening Miss Evans. Your mother would be so proud of you" He beamed and kissed her on both cheeks. They went down the line; Kiara was introduced to her head of house, Professor McGonagall. She was a tall Scottish woman with her hair in a bun.

"Hello, Kiara. It's good to finally meet you. I look forward to teaching you this year." She smiled. Kiara was introduced to the rest of the staff before Albus walked with her to the gates where she could apperate back to the home.

"I'll send you your booklist and things in a few days." Albus smiled as they reached the gates,

"Okay Al" She replied, "I'll see you in September. Write ok?" Kiara said stopping and facing Albus,

"Of course" He ensured, "See you later Ki" Albus pulled Kiara into a hug, small tears falling from his twinkling blue eyes into her hair, were he kissed her head and then her cheek,

"It's good to see you after all these years Ki. I've missed you" He said,

"Missed you to Al," She kissed him on the cheek, tightened her robes and spun on the spot; thinking of her destination. Albus watched as she disappeared with a _pop._

~.~.~.~Back At The Children's Home~.~.~.~

Kiara landed in her room. She immediately began to change- living in this home people walk in on her all the time and if she were to sit in her robes they'd certainly think something was up. She changed into a simple pair of grey skinny jeans, a red vest top, black waistcoat and her favourite red and white converse all stars. She had just slumped onto her bed and closed her eyes when Leo walked in,

_Exactly what I mean _she thought,

"Hey Leo" She greeted him propping herself up on one arm.

"This came for you" he said handing her a package. The handwriting she recognized it as one of her friends from Beuxbatons, Arianne. Tearing off the brown paper it was wrapped in she laughed at the sight of all the clothes shed sent.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked not getting the joke,

"They've sent me everything I left at the end of school. Plus she's gone and put that darn pair of boxers in as well" Kiara laughed as she held up a pair of black boxers with pink writing over the backside, '_I'd tapp that' _

"Do I want to know?" Leo asked looking at the boxers,

"Not really" Kiara added throwing the box of clothes into her wardrobe and pinning the boxers to the wall above her bed with her wand. "Leo, I'm going to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning" She kissed both his cheeks and then his head and pushed him out of her door. She changed into a pair of black silk shorts and a white tank top and climbed into bed after taking her potion. She picked up her wand and flicked it, the lights went out.

~.~.~.~Next Morning~.~.~.~

Kiara woke with a start. A black raven was tapping impatiently on the window, _TAP! TAP! TAP! _

"Alright you daft thing" She moaned clambering out of bed and stumbling over to the window. The bird flew in, landed on her desk and stubbornly stuck its leg out so she could untie the parcel and letter attached to it's leg. Once she untied them the raven took a long drink from the bowl by the window, took a treat and took flight out of the window without waiting for a reply. Kiara sighed in defeat but took the gifts and sat crossed legged on her bed. She picked up the letter first, she didn't recognize the writing but the Hogwarts crest sealed it at the back and only her name. Her full name.

_Kiara Lily Rose Evans_

Very few people knew of Kiara's full name, to most she was Kiara Evans. Most defiantly not Kiara Lily Rose Evans. Shaking, she opened the letter and took out the neatly folded parchment,

_Ki, _it read

_I firstly want to apologize for not making contact with you for all these years. You have her eyes- it hurts to know her and your father have gone. I should have been there for you like I was supposed to be but I wasn't. Sorry Kiara. I want to also make it up to you but I have no idea how to, I just don't want my life made a living hell, again, because of what I went through in school with your father. Ki, please reply soon, I apologize for the raven, it's an impatient little bugger. In the parcel is a box, your mother left it with me about a month before you started brewing your potion, I see it worked fine. You look 16 still. I'm proud of you. Anyways, the box- it's got a few things from your mother that she wanted you to have when you began Hogwarts. _

_See you at the beginning of term,_

_With Love,_

_Severus x_

Kiara looked wide eyed at the letter. Severus Snape had signed a letter with his first name and with love. _What is this world coming to? _Kiara thought. She looked at the package wrapped in brown paper, she ripped it off. The box was black and was decorated with a single white Lily on the lid. There was no lock or opening so with a tap of her wand she watched the box open and reveal its contents. There was a silver locket with four tiny coloured gemstones, a red ruby, an green emerald, a blue sapphire and a yellow citrine, they created the four points of the letter K, in between the coloured gems were diamonds. Kiara ran her fingers across the locket and found the seal around the side, slowly and carefully she opened the locket to see two moving pictures and a folded piece of parchment. Removing the piece of paper she looked at the two photo', the first was Kiara and her brother just after he was born; the second was one of her parents smiling up at her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she picked up the parchment and opened it, the ink wasn't faded, _ever-lasting ink _she thought as she read the words her mother and father had wrote for her,

_Kiara, we're sorry darling. We never wanted to leave you on your own. If your reading this then I know Sev kept his word. Be nice to him darling, he's a good man your father was just jealous but we both owe a great deal to Severus. He saved us for a while. The locket this was in belonged to your ancestors, the four founders of Hogwarts did in fact belong to the same family, we're just glad we can pass it onto you. The K doesn't stand for Kiara but for Kyra, the great great grandmother of all four founders and the start of our family. Her name means ruler. She was an extraordinary witch with amazing powers. It was written that there will be one witch who will have the power she did. This locket contains some of her power, but there are secrets about it not even Albus could figure out. Kiara, we're always with you, whenever, wherever. Never forget us sweetheart. We love you for ever and eternity. Goodnight and God bless darling. Love that reaches beyond the stars from Mum and Dad xxxx _

By the time Kiara had finished reading she was shaking with violent tears, her mother's handwriting was the same as her own. She sat for fifteen minutes crying, holding onto the locket for dear life before she got the courage to look into the box for what else her parents had left her. There was another box a smaller one. It was black marble with a golden 'J' and 'L' entwined together. Kiara ran her hand over the box and opened it to reveal two rings. Another note had been left for her,

_Kiara, these rings were mine and your mothers wedding rings. They are enchanted with powerful magic and when you place it on the finger of your loved one, pretty much you'll always love them. If your not destined to love them then the ring will prevent from being put on the other persons finger. They've been passed down to you from me, to me from my father and from my father by his father. I Love You Sweetheart and I'm sorry for everything. I will always love you. Love from beyond the stars, from Dad xx _Kiara couldn't cry. She'd cried herself dry, but the rings caused so much emotion to well up inside her she caused a waterfall to spring from no-where. With a lazy flick of her wand and a giggle the waterfall disappeared. After an hour Kiara had searched the box and apart from the locket and the rings she found letters that her parents had received from their friends when they were in hiding and a photo album. Photos of her parents at school, her grandparents, her aunt and mother, her and her brother; smiling she spent the rest of the morning looking through the photos, she hardly noticed Leo pop his head around the corner and sit next to her on the bed. She was too busy looking through the albums to notice Leo about to read the letter from Severus

"No, Leo. What the hell?"

"I was just gunna look" He complained

"Well "just looking" isn't alright with me. It's private Lee, I thought you knew me better?" She asked snatching the parchment and sitting back down on the bed looking through the photo album of her and her brother for the fourth time. Leo sat next to her,

"Is that your brother?" He asked cautiously

"Yeah" She snapped back

"Look, Ki, I'm sorry. I guess curiosity got the better of me again. I'm sorry" He looked at her and winked. She erupted in a fit of giggles, "Can I look?" He asked picking up the box that had the locket in. She thought for a second and then nodded,

"Just don't read what's on the parchment inside, that's private too" She said, turning the page once more and laughing as her brother ran into the camera.

"Oh, Ki it's beautiful" He said holding up the locket, and before she realised what he was doing he'd fastened the locket around her neck.

Like she was racing around and around in circles at immense speeds, Kiara's head began to spin the minute Leo let the locket fall. She looked deep into his eyes and feinted. The last thing she remembered was the look on Leo's face as she collapsed.

Hope you like, Chocolate Frogs to all my reviewers. Next chapter up soon I hope. Please review, I need to know what you think.


	2. Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE::**

Just a little something to say here. I don't actually think that anyone will read this but anyways.

I have to say that I'm abandoning this story/fic, I get carried away with ideas I can't continue with and so I'm not writing any more chapters to this. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed reading these but I have no ideas left to continue this fic with. I've began to write another fic but have decided to write up on the first few chapters before I upload it as so not to disapoint.

Sorry and thank-you for reading if you did

Lots of Love, Elly

**'E****llo Beautiful**


End file.
